


On A Saturday

by clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2014, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek still maintains that it was 100% Boyd’s fault for getting him into this situation. Seriously. Boyd is the worst friend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Scerek Week 2014: Fake Relationship.
> 
> Beta'd by [thewolfthatwrites](http://thewolfthatwrites.tumblr.com/)!

Derek still maintains that it was 100% Boyd’s fault for getting him into this situation. Seriously. Boyd is the worst friend ever.

It probably started the day they met in college, when Derek took the new freshman under his wing and they became fast friends. Or maybe it started the first time Boyd invited Derek to hang out in his dorm and Derek met Boyd’s roommate for the first time. It had really all been downhill from there.

Because Boyd’s roommate…well it was hard not to like the guy. He’s just so funny and honest and kind. Plus, he’s a True Alpha. And Derek’s kind of always been fascinated by the legend of a True Alpha, so knowing one in person is pretty frickin’ cool. And maybe Derek became a little intrigued by the guy and had a slight crush on him. Whatever. These things happen, right?

It would’ve been fine if not for that one time Boyd somehow got Scott and Derek bane-spiked whiskey and beer for himself, and they all got a little drunk together in their dorm before Scott offered his bed to Derek and told them both that he was gonna crash at his friend’s dorm because the guy’s roommate was gone for the night and he didn’t want Derek to drive while under the influence.

So of course, in Derek’s intoxicated state, he jumped at the chance to sleep in Scott’s bed and roll around in his scent for a little while. He’d felt so happy that Scott was thinking about his safety, just like a good Alpha should. The rest of the night was a blur of Boyd laughing at him and him feeling warm and safe and everything smelling really good.

That is, until he woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and the realization that he overslept and was late to meeting his mother, his Alpha, for breakfast. Derek didn’t even have time to shower, let alone change his clothes, and ended up walking into the restaurant smelling like another Alpha—like _Scott_.

The worst part of it all was when his mother got up to hug him and stopped short with her arms extended, sniffing at the air in the least subtle way possible. “Derek, do you have something to tell me?”

“Hi to you, too, mom.” He mumbled under his breath, imperceptibly lifting his arm to smell at his shirt. He could smell Scott on himself and he wondered just how strong it is for his mom, since Alphas have a much more sensitive noses than betas. Scott smelled good to Derek, but maybe his scent was off-putting to other Alphas.

His mother started tapping her foot, crossing her arms over her chest and pinning Derek with a knowing look. “So, who is the lucky Alpha?”

Derek swallowed hard and shook his head. “Mom—it’s not what you think. I mean, it’s just this—I—there’s nothing going on between us.”

 _Except for maybe the not so small crush I have on the guy. Because he’s cute and his smiles are contagious and he offered me his bed and he smells really good._ And of course Derek could feel his own heart betray him, because maybe there wasn’t nothing between them. Because there was definitely something, it was just one-sided. He could tell by the way his mother lifted a solitary eyebrow and smirked at him that she could hear the lie. “You should invite them to Malia’s wedding.”

Derek shook his head. “No, absolutely not. I’m not gonna ask a random Alpha to be my plus one to my cousin’s wedding! It’s not—we’re not—”

But then his mother’s face took on a slightly angry expression and her eyes went red. “Derek, if that boy isn’t serious about you and won’t even bother to meet your family, then he doesn’t deserve to be an Alpha.”

Derek blinked slowly at her. “How do you know it’s even a boy?”

His mother had the grace to blush a little. “Please. I wasn’t born yesterday. I can smell him all over you. You reek like stale sex.”

And that…that’s the last thing Derek expected. He suddenly got an image of Scott on his bed, jerking off. It shouldn’t make him feel as warm as he did, but he could feel the blush on his cheeks. He was ashamed to admit to himself how much he liked the idea that he probably smelled like Scott’s spunk from sleeping between his sheets last night.

His mother hummed, sniffing the air, and Derek blushed harder at the way his body was betraying him. “Exactly as I thought. Bring him to the wedding so we can all meet him. Now,” she said, sitting down and motioning for Derek to do the same, “what do you want to eat?”

Yep, it was all totally Boyd’s fault.

~

After that, Derek explains the whole awkward situation to Boyd and Scott—while Boyd just laughs the entire time and Derek grumbles about how lucky Boyd is not to be a werewolf and Scott takes it all in stride, just smiling at him when Derek gets done and then Scott claps him on the shoulder. He only omitted certain parts of the conversation he’d had with his mom. Okay, so maybe he omitted _most_ of the conversation, but he told them both enough that he had what felt like a permanent blush on his cheeks.

“Hey, man. It’s totally cool. One time, Stiles and I pretended we were dating because he was trying to make this guy he had a crush on jealous. So I can totally come to this wedding with you, if you want.” Scott smiles and nudges his shoulder against Derek’s in what is probably supposed to be a gesture of solidarity. “Besides, I’ve never met another Alpha.”

Derek lets out the breath he’s been holding and sits down heavily on the foot of Boyd’s dorm bed. Boyd kicks at him a little bit in fun, before Derek looks back up at Scott. “Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget that you were bitten and not from a family of weres. You’re just always so on top of your instincts and stuff. More than most of my family actually.” Derek lets out a small laugh, but it turns into a wry smile when Scott blushes and sits on his own bed.

“Um. Thanks, man. That’s pretty cool of you to say.” Scott then gives Derek another smile, something a little shy and private, and Derek wills his heart beat to stay steady, not wanting Scott to know how much he affects him.

Okay, so maybe it’s a little more than a crush. With luck, the next couple weeks can pass quickly and then they can go to the wedding together, plan a fake breakup to get his mom off his back, and Scott and Derek can go their separate ways. And maybe if he’s really lucky, Scott will be none the wiser of Derek’s little dilemma.

~

After a couple weeks of Scott and Derek swapping clothes in preparation for this, Derek picks Scott up early on the Saturday of the wedding. Sharing clothes had seemed like the easiest thing for both of them to do if they wanted their fake romance to convince anyone, since both of them have slightly hectic schedules and they couldn’t spend a lot of time together.

It’s not a long drive back to his family’s home in Beacon Hills, but Derek wants to get there a little early so that hopefully he can get introductions out of the way and everyone will be too preoccupied with last-minute wedding stuff to bother them any, or at least not bother Scott.

It’s a highly ambitious want, and Derek isn’t really expecting it to work out like that. They ride in relative silence for a little while, before Scott suddenly turns to him. “What’s your favorite color?”

Derek glances over at him. “What?”

Scott grins. “Well, if we are supposed to be boyfriends, I should know some stuff about you. I mean, other than that you live off campus, are a giggly drunk, and are majoring in business. So, what’s your favorite color?”

Derek frowns. “I do not giggle.” His eyes are back on the road, but he can practically sense the rebuttal Scott’s about to say, so he adds, “Green. I like green.”

He looks over just in time to see Scott smile to himself as he looks out the passenger window. He makes a valiant effort to ignore the fluttering he feels in his stomach. “So what about you? What’s your favorite color? Or your major?” _Or anything about you, really._

“I like green, too. Or blue. I’m a biology major, but I actually want to be a veterinarian someday.”

Derek grunts and mumbles, “Of course you would,” under his breath, but by the questioning look Scott gives him, he heard it. Derek clears his throat. “That’s, um, that’s really cool man. I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

The other man nods. “Thanks, dude. I’ve actually been working in a vet’s office since I was 16. I thought after I got bit that the animals would all start to hate me, but I think it actually helps me to be better with them. Plus, I can take some of the pain of the really sick ones. I just can’t stand to see animals suffering, you know?”

Derek feels his mouth go a little dry, but he nods nonetheless and manages to croak out a, “Yeah.”

God, could this guy _get_ any more perfect?

~

Derek finally rolls the car to a stop in front of the large house he grew up in, having to park on the lawn, because already there were about twenty cars there.

“Wow,” Scott says as they get out of the car and start to walk up the drive toward the house, “this is where you grew up?”

Derek looks over at him and sees the look of awe on his face. It makes him feel a little proud and happy that Scott’s impressed with something about him, even if it is just his childhood home. “Yeah. Home, sweet home.”

“It must’ve been awesome to live out here,” he motions to the wooded areas around the house.

Derek scratches at the back of his neck. “For the most part, I guess. I could’ve done without having ten other werewolves in the house, though.” At Scott’s questioning look, Derek clarifies, “Lack of privacy.”

Scott laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound. “I can’t even imagine. It was just my mom and I. She’s a nurse, so she worked a lot.”

They continue up the path and are almost to the door when it opens.

“Derek!” He hears his name only a moment before his arms are full of the brunette with rollers still in her hair and she’s squeezing the life out of him. “I’ve missed you so much! Oh my god, I’m so glad you could make it.” She pulls back and Derek can finally get a good look at her for the first time.

Derek smiles warmly at his cousin. She looks scattered in her long, thick white robe, makeup on, but hair not finished, but there’s a twinkle in her eye that gives away just how happy she is. “Malia,” he gives her one more hug. “Like I would miss my favorite cousin’s wedding.”

Malia laughs at him before her eyes flicker over to Scott and she sniffs at the air. She lets out a low growl that immediately puts Derek on edge. “Hey. Malia, stop. This is Scott. He’s with me.”

Scott’s looking at Malia a little wide-eyed and lifts his hands up in a surrender gesture. “Hi?”

Malia growls a little again, but it’s softer. “You’re an Alpha.”

Scott subtly sniffs the air. “And you’re a werecoyote.”

Malia blinks at him before a smile breaks out over her face. “Aww, he got it in one. I like him, Derek.” She shoots Derek a grin before she’s backing up toward the front door. “Okay, I have to go make Laura do my hair now. Your mom is waiting for you in the kitchen!”

She goes back into the house in a flurry of movement. Derek looks over at Scott and shrugs a little sheepishly. “Sorry about that. She’s always sort of been the most wild of the bunch.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what her partner is like.” Scott whispers overdramatically.

Derek lets out a laugh. “She’s a thunder kitsune. Trust me, if anyone can handle Malia, it’s Kira.”

He motions for Scott to follow him into the house and Scott surprises him by reaching out to hold his hand as they walk through the foyer. Derek looks back at him, but Scott just winks. His fingers are warm and firm around his and he’s so distracted by the feel of them that he almost misses his mother in the kitchen.

He feels Scott freeze next to him and the grip on his hand tightens for a moment. “Mom,” Derek uses his grip on Scott’s hand to pull him a little closer. He can smell a little anxiety coming off of the other man, so he rubs his thumb over the back of Scott’s hand, hoping it will help to calm the other werewolf. “This is Scott. Scott, this is my mother, Talia.”

Talia looks between the two of them for a long moment before she smiles and extends her hand to Scott. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Scott. It’s not every day my son brings someone home, let alone an Alpha.”

Scott lets go of Derek’s hand and clears his throat, reaching out shake her hand enthusiastically before he lets go. “Mrs. Hale. It’s an honor. I’ve never met another Alpha before.”

Talia frowns a little. “But what about the pack you had before you became an Alpha?”

Scott shrugs a little. “I didn’t have one. I was bitten. Everyone in my family is human.”

If possible, she frowns harder at him. “So, who did you inherit the power from? Or did you kill the Alpha that bit you?”

Scott shakes his head. “No. No, nothing like that, I swear.”

Derek reaches out to take Scott’s hand once again and almost immediately feels the other man relax. “He’s a True Alpha.” Derek doesn’t really even try to keep the pride out of his voice and he hears the quiet, barely-there breath Scott lets out at his words. He’s learned over the short time that he’s known Scott that the other man doesn’t always like to talk about his werewolf status, because he doesn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he’s different than most other Alphas.

Derek’s mother raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? How did that happen?”

“I, uh, don’t really know. It just sort of…happened.”

Talia takes a step closer to them and reaches out to place a hand on Scott’s shoulder. Her eyes are kind when she looks at him. “It takes great bravery and a strong sense of will to be elevated into a position to find the hidden power within yourself. True Alphas are rare in our world, especially in one so young.” She steps away from him and smiles, shooting a glance at Derek. “I understand why my son likes you so much.”

Derek can feel his face flame and knows his heart is probably beating like crazy. But then Scott is moving closer and wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist. He grins widely at Talia. “Well, I guess that’s good, because I like him, too.”

Scott’s body is a warm, solid line pressed to his side. And yeah, okay, maybe pretending to date Scott might be more difficult than he initially thought.

~

After Derek had introduced Scott to his assorted family members, he’d shown Scott around the house before they made their way outside with the rest of the guests to get seats. The wedding went off without much of a hitch. There was a little bit too much excitement for a minute when one of the flower girls got so excited she wolfed out, much to everyone’s delight. Malia and Kira both accidentally flash their eyes while saying their vows and everyone laughed good-naturedly, whispering about how cute they were around each other.

It’s not until after dinner is served at the reception and the dance floor is opened that Scott and Derek finally have a chance to talk. They’re both finishing eating slices of wedding cake when Scott turns to him, leaning in close so he can whisper in his ear, “Hey, Derek. Do you want to dance?”

Derek sets down his fork and turns to Scott. “I, um, I’m not much of a dancer.”

Scott pouts, just a little and stands up, grabbing Derek’s hand to pull him up as well. “Come on. It would probably convince people of our relationship if I could persuade you to dance with me.”

Derek rolls his eyes at Scott’s obvious ploy, but follows him onto the dance floor nonetheless. There’s some fast paced pop song that Derek doesn’t recognize, but Scott’s already moving to the music and smiling up at him. Just as Derek’s about to start dancing as well, the song ends and a slow one replaces it. Scott steps closer and puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder, the other one moving so that their fingers are laced together.

Derek wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t really dance. He’s not sure what to do with his other hand or his feet. Scott takes pity on Derek and steps closer, until their bodies are flushed. “Put your hand on my waist and follow my lead.”

He does as Scott tells him and moves his feet when Scott starts to dance. It’s not as difficult as he thought it was going to be. He only steps on Scott’s feet a couple times, but the other man doesn’t seem to mind and keeps smiling at him encouragingly.

The song changes to another faster one next—one of those group dances—and Scott makes Derek at least try to dance. Later on, Derek takes his turn dancing with both of the brides during the dollar dances and Scott somehow gets wrangled into dancing with Derek’s sister, Laura. The night ends with both of them laughing and hugging everyone as they say their goodbyes.

Derek tries not to feel guilty about how much everyone seems to like Scott and how they probably won’t be able to see him again after tonight.

The drive back to the university is quiet, with both of them a little tired and worn out from the wedding festivities. They are just on the outskirts of town when Scott sighs and Derek sees him lean back against the seat from the corner of his eye. It’s dark, but night vision is one of the benefits of being a werewolf. “So, now I’m wondering what your apartment looks like. I imagine you living in this big, spacious loft with super modern furniture or something.”

Derek snorts. “Why would you think that?”

Scott shrugs. “Just, from what I know about you, you seem like the type.”

Derek looks over at him and hums. “I guess you don’t really know a lot about me, then.”

The other man turns and leans as far toward Derek as his seat belt will allow. “Maybe not, but I could learn. You could start by showing me where you live? Besides, Boyd’s got Erica over tonight and you know how those two get.”

Derek feels the corner of his mouth twitch up. “Are you inviting yourself over to my place, Scott?”

Scott clears his throat. “I’m asking if I can crash on your floor. Please, don’t make me beg, Derek.”

After a moment, both men start laughing and they’ve barely managed to control themselves by the time Derek parks in front of his apartment building. Scott follows him up and Derek opens his apartment door in a flourish for Scott’s benefit. “Welcome to my home. Mi casa es tu casa.”

Scott walks in and takes a moment to look around at the cramped, slightly cluttered space. “You don’t have to say it. My apartment is a little…underwhelming after seeing my family’s house, right?”

Scott turns back to him and plops down on the worn sofa. “I was actually going to say it’s surprisingly cozy.” He pats the spot on the couch next to him and Derek comes over to sit down. “Dude, I’m not gonna lie, that was probably the most fun wedding I’ve ever been to. Your family sure knows how to party.”

Derek groans and picks up a throw pillow from the corner of the couch, pressing it up to his face as he groans loudly into it before pulling it away. “Ugh. Tell me about it. I actually have to suffer through another one of these things in a couple months. Laura’s getting married.” Derek lets out a small laugh, “Actually, tonight I overheard Cora yelling at Laura about how she better be able to pick the bridesmaid dresses because Malia’s were so terrible.” Derek looks over at Scott, at the way the other man is looking at him with a slight frown and his eyebrows drawn together. He sobers and starts to play with a loose string on the stitching of the pillow. “I guess it’s too bad we’ll have to be broken up by then. My sisters really like you.”

He hears the other man mumble something under his breath and for a moment he thinks he actually feels his heart stop. No, he couldn’t have heard Scott right. “W-what did you say?” Derek looks up at him and he can feel the shock on his face.

Scott’s looking at him a little like a deer caught in headlights, but he just clears his throat and looks Derek in the eye, saying, “I said I wish we didn’t have to. Break up, I mean.” He worries at his bottom lip for a moment before he continues. “I get the whole wanting to appease your mom thing. But, um, she also seems pretty cool with most things, so I guess I’m just not sure why you had to pretend to be with me when you don’t like me like that. You could’ve just been honest with her and told her it was a misunderstanding or something. I’m sure she would’ve understood. I mean, at the very least, she could’ve just listened to your heart beat.”

Derek just stares at Scott for a long moment, blinking slowly, trying to process everything that Scott just said. _Scott wishes they didn’t have to fake-break up. Does that mean…?_ “She did.”

Scott tilts his head, his eyes narrowing just a little at Derek. “She did what?”

Derek licks his lips and swallows hard. “My mom. She did listen to my heart beat, when she asked if there was anything between us. I said no, but it was a lie.” Scott’s eyes widen and he stills. Derek looks away, not able to bear looking at Scott when he says it. He knows things will change after this. There’s no way they can keep being friends. Derek’s feelings will probably weird Scott out, and the last thing he wants to do is make him uncomfortable. “I—I like you, Scott. I guess, maybe that’s why I kind of didn’t correct my mom when she thought we were together. I just…wanted to see what it would be like, to be with you.”

This time, Scott is the one that is slow to react. “You…like me? Since when?” Scott doesn’t sound disgusted or the kind of understanding that is really just pity. Instead, he sounds almost, hurt. It throws Derek enough that he looks up at him.

He shrugs a little. “For a while now.”

Scott’s mouth falls open a little bit and he throws his head back. “Are you kidding me? Dude, I’ve pretty much been in love with you since Boyd introduced us at the start of the semester. Oh my god, you’re such a jerk!” Scott gets up from the couch and starts pacing around the small space.

Derek just stares a little. “How am _I_ the jerk, here?”

Scott turns to give him a halfhearted glare. “You were supposed to know!”

“What? How on earth was I supposed to know that you liked me back?”

Scott frowns harder. “You’re a born wolf. Plus, I let you sleep in my bed.”

It’s Derek’s turn to frown. “Wait. You’re the Alpha. And what does that have to do with anything?”

Scott bites his lip and finally stops pacing, standing in the middle of the room. “You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” At Derek’s raised eyebrow, Scott sighs and continues. “It was the closest I could get to scent marking you.”

Derek feels his cheeks flush at the implications of Scott’s words. “Oh my god, Scott, you could’ve just asked!”

Scott swallows so hard that Derek can hear it. “Are you—are you serious? That’s all it would’ve taken?”

Derek stands up and walks the couple paces toward Scott. “Yes.”

The other man takes a step closer. “Derek, can I scent mark you?”

Derek shivers a little at the prospect and knows his heart beat is probably giving away how much he wants it, but he nods anyway. “Please.”

Scott closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, pressing his nose in the juncture of Derek’s neck and shoulder before he slowly starts to rub his face into Derek’s skin. Eventually, Scott moves to nose at the skin just under Derek’s ear and Derek can’t help but shudder.

“Derek,” Scott breathes into his ear, “can I kiss you?”

Derek closes his eyes, just for a moment, and lets out a breath he feels like he’s been holding since he first met the Alpha. “ _God_ , yes.”

So Scott does.

~

Derek still maintains that it was 100% Boyd’s fault for getting him into this situation. Seriously. Boyd is the best friend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://clawstoagunfight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
